


Face

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [69]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 3rd: Face - 100 words - Describe a character having the feeling portrayed in this picture: http://i.imgur.com/IxhRw5i.jpg
Relationships: Puar & Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Face

“Are you okay?”

Puar let out a little squeaking groan, her eyes slitted and a despairing grimace contorting her face. Yamcha gently patted her head, a sympathetic smile inching suspiciously close to incredibly amused. She hissed and bared small sharp teeth.

“Puar, don’t be like that. You’re the one who morphed and went mud-diving. Now you can’t morph again for an hour and you need a bath!”

She opened her eyes enough to fix him with an icy glare. She hated baths. Particularly when it was Yamcha shampooing mud out of her fur. He was always so _smug_ about it.


End file.
